An organic light-emitting device is an electronic device including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer placed between the electrodes. An electron and a hole are injected from the pair of electrodes, the electron and the hole recombine in the organic compound layer to produce an exciton of a luminous organic compound, and the organic light-emitting device emits light when the exciton returns to its ground state.
Multiple elements for an improvement in emission efficiency of the organic light-emitting device exist, and one of the elements is to improve charge (hole and electron) injection/transport properties. In addition, the research and development of a material and device construction intended for the improvement of the charge injection/transport properties have heretofore been performed.
Patent Literature 1 proposes that an improvement in hole transport property be achieved by forming a hole transport layer from a mixture of different hole transportable materials. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses an organic light-emitting device including a layer obtained by doping a tertiary amine compound with rubrene or an anthracene compound. Further, Patent Literature 3 and Patent Literature 4 propose compounds shown below.
